


a gentle sunbeam (and a crashing sea) - Elliot - fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [5]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Ocean, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A fanmix for feeling things greatly and the struggle to share that
Series: My fanmixes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605
Kudos: 2





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> A birdsong can even, for a moment, make the whole world into a sky within us, because we feel that the bird does not distinguish between its heart and the world’s.-Rainer Maria Rilke

[Streaming link to playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/a-gentle-little-sunbeam-and-a-crashing-sea) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/611025459918127104/elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-little-sunbeam-and-a)

picture credit: [x](https://thunderstruck9.tumblr.com/post/119371066686/henri-rivi%C3%A8re-french-1864-1951-la-temp%C3%AAte), [x](https://heartsfemme.tumblr.com/post/174053453369/my-favourite-thing-about-buying-books-secondhand), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.booksforvictory.com%2F2013%2F04%2Flondon-bookstore-and-library-bombed-in.html&t=YWVjZWI5OGUyZDZlNWNjYjVmN2ExN2ZkNjVhMGZkZTQ3OTMxMTliMixKdGdveDdDUw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611025459918127104%2Felliot-fanmix-a-gentle-little-sunbeam-and-a&m=0), [x](http://clawmarks.tumblr.com/post/117213139599/brown-pelican-robert-havell-after-john-james)

Tracklist

 **The avett brothers** \- [the once and future carpenter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAVnnxh6wV90&t=MzM5MmVkZTUwOWVkZThmNzBlZWExNDFmMzI3MTA3MGQxMjk1ZTAxMCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-avett-brothers-the-once-and-future-carpenter-lyrics&t=NzE2NDAyZDVjMmYxMjM0ZGY3ZjUwYjVjNzVlYmQ5YjU4NDgwMDAxMCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Barenaked Ladies** \- [A Word For That](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiXLmmF-J4JQ&t=ZDQ3MTA1MTYyZjgxMTJmMmYxMGM5YTMyZjIwNTZiMjFmZThmYTViMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBarenaked-ladies-a-word-for-that-lyrics&t=MGY0MTA2YWEyYjk0NTg3NGVjM2ExMTliZGQ0ZWFkYjgxNDI0ZmY0NSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Bloc Party** \- [Sunday ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dd9pf3omyGzw&t=NTRiMzc4MDU0ZWZlYjY0NjRjZjNkOTA0YTJlNjRjNDRmZGU1M2Y5MCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBloc-party-sunday-lyrics&t=M2NiYmU1ZGU5YThkMTMyOWVjNjhkZDhjMTk4ZGY4MDc3YTZlZmFjZiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Bobby Darin** \- [Beyond the sea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fm8OlDPqYBLw%3Ft%3D109&t=YzNiNGM5ZjBlMzVlNDEyNmRlODIzYzE4YzFiMzAwNDNjZDk5MDBhZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBobby-darin-beyond-the-sea-lyrics&t=NGQxMmNlM2RjMDNkY2UyMjM1NmVmMjc4OTc3NTc4Njc1M2RhMTU3OCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Clare & The Reasons** \- [Alphabet City](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaBYYozNNHCM&t=OTE4MDU1NWMyOWJkNjE0ODgzY2E3YmQxZTM2NjVkOWI5YjcwNjg5ZiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FClare-and-the-reasons-alphabet-city-lyrics&t=OWFmYTE1NmEyNmEzNGRlMTljOTZhZjQzYWFlOTNlNzExZGNkZjA2YiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Dean Lewis** \- [waves](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FdKlgCk3IGBg%3Ft%3D92&t=YTUzOGVjYTRhMTU5MjEzMWFmMjVmNzAyZjY4OTA0YWQxNWFiZTllNywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDean-lewis-waves-lyrics&t=MDgwMjRlZTViMzM1NWNhYjliNTVlNjdlMzUyMTgxOTFlNDVkZGYyOSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **The Decemberists** \- [The Engine Driver](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbAD07HVFJxQ&t=YzI2YTRlMTRlMjZmYzQyZTQ1NjFlMzFiYjE4MGYyMTYxNTljMjIyZiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-decemberists-the-engine-driver-lyrics&t=NzMwOGFhMDdlNGFjYmM2NjliOTU5YjBjZWNhYjZhMTIxNDU4YmNhMywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Delta Rae** \- [country house](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIhrx_1j6yqA&t=MTBmZmJhNzg5MTc3MWFhYjkyMjg1YzhlNzg0ZDgyNDUzMzY2MDZhZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDelta-rae-country-house-lyrics&t=NjI0YTVmNWVmMjQyMTRhMjA1ZjBlZTI0Y2E3YTc0OGExZTg1ZTdiNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Django Walker** \- [Lost Songwriter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpozM2XyqozE&t=M2Q1OGM1MmM3OWUzODZjOGY0M2ExMzZlNzZjYmMwOTYyZjNkZWY2NywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDjango-walker-lost-songwriter-lyrics&t=NDkxZTUwZDQ3ZTYwMjk0ZTRkMTZhZmI3ZTc1YTQzNWJhMWM2MjUxMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Don Lang** \- [They call him Cliff ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dq-090_5Tk9A&t=M2Q5YmI0MDMwYWIwYjQ3YzhkYzVlYTQ4Mzc5Y2NmYzlhOTFiOTI5NCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)(60)  
 **Don McLean** \- [American Pie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7yHTpGog0IY&t=MTNiZWM4NzYwY2VhMTEzOTY2ZDUyMDQ4ODMzNDA2MDZjYzFlMTc0NywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDon-mclean-american-pie-lyrics&t=M2M5YWYzMmYzMDg2MGFiYjJmMzdkNjQyZTJiNzdlZWY4NzAyZDFhZiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Duke Ellington** -[ It dont mean a thing ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSOUVuviI3pM&t=MjBjZjRlODMzZjMxZWMyNDcyMjVjZTgyMzFmNzA3ZTExY2MzOGIzYywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)(43) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDuke-ellington-it-dont-mean-a-thing-if-it-aint-got-that-swing-lyrics&t=MGY1MmM3NWMxYTE4OGQyZTIwZTlhMGYzNWE4MGIwYTQ3NTZlYTEyYSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Elton John** -[ your song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSOUVuviI3pM&t=MjBjZjRlODMzZjMxZWMyNDcyMjVjZTgyMzFmNzA3ZTExY2MzOGIzYywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FEllie-goulding-your-song-lyrics&t=ZGI4MjE0YjZkYWY4ZjIxMWY0MzdiZDcwOWY2ZGNmYjk0MjcwNWZhNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Father John Misty** \- [mr tillman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fj5B5IGqyy2s&t=Mjc0ODdmOGNjZTIwYzM4ZTAzOGNiYWM0MzQ5OTE0YWU5ZmVmZWQ4YSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFather-john-misty-mr-tillman-lyrics&t=MGU0YmEwYjIyMzRjNWI3NzBkODIwMTExMWVjYTgyMmQ1ZjQ1MjA3NywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Foals** \- [Albatross](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvbTVQ9bjERo%3Ft%3D102&t=Y2MzNTdlYjAxNTA4M2ZlNDJhMGEwZjY2ODNiMzdjYjFjMmFkMTlkMiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFoals-albatross-lyrics&t=NWFkM2IwMTI3MWUwM2FkZWMzMTdiNmFmNWEzMzY2ZTJiNjJkYjM0ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **The Imagined Village** \- [Washing Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Da3jycf4_FFc&t=YTAzYzYxNGMyNWI5N2IzOGVmNjRkM2NlYzcwZDI5ODYyNWY2M2Q0YywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.songlyrics.com%2Fthe-imagined-village%2Fwashing-song-lyrics%2F&t=NGIxZDE4OTYzNTUwYzM0N2RiZjc3MTNjMDRhN2ZhOWNjZjhkYTBjNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Jack Johnson** \- [only the ocean](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGJuf3XqcRJQ%3Ft%3D2&t=YTY1YzEwMDJmNzY4Yzk5YzNhNWI1NTA3Y2M3M2Q3M2ZjOTQ5MzlkNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJack-johnson-only-the-ocean-lyrics&t=OGE3NzRkZDZjMzk5ZDE5NWU4OWU4MDdkMTIzMDdkNmMxZjZkYmE5OSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Jason Isbell** \- [if we were vampires ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FfyiEJaf-IzE&t=ZDYzODkwMzhjMzFkZDNkNmFhOTBjYTllMGRkZjNiMWZkODhjNWZiMywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJason-isbell-and-the-400-unit-if-we-were-vampires-lyrics&t=ZmYxMmUwNTcwNTY2NmI3ZTVjYzA5Yzk5N2IxOGJlMzRiMjM3ZWM0ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Johnny Flynn** \- [After Eliot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DX_GoakaNABs&t=Yzg1MDEzNmQyM2Q3NmFhMTgzODE1YWUxNjQ2MjFjZmNiMzZhY2VmYywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJohnny-flynn-after-eliot-lyrics&t=MDQ5YjE0ZTFiOTlkNWFhYzc5MmU5ZmMyOWU2YWEzNjAzZTM2M2NjYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Josh Pyke** \- [the lighthouse song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGquroFVb_48%3Ft%3D49&t=MzNmNDhkZDMwYWNjNzIzNjRjZWYxZDMzMjJjZmZiM2VkOTY1ZDMyMywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosh-pyke-the-lighthouse-song-lyrics&t=NzUyN2M3MDc1ZmYwYmEwNDc2ZTA5NmRlYzNlYmIxMDc1NGIyN2JiNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Josh Ritter** \- [My Man on a Horse (Is Here) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzXHHXEYpDQM&t=ZWUwMjQxNWNiZWM4M2UyODhhZTExM2ZkNGUwOTJiZmUzZTNlOWRmMCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)(2015) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosh-ritter-my-man-on-a-horse-is-here-lyrics&t=MmIwOThkMTExYjYzNmVhNDg2Y2I2ZmNmZjI3YzI1ZGRkZGRkYjFjYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Josh Ritter** \- [The Temptation of Adam ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYff-JT4ptUI&t=YTM4MzQ5YWQ0MGM3NDIzZTM4ODg1NGU2NTkxNGU4Y2FhYzRhOWU3NywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosh-ritter-the-temptation-of-adam-lyrics&t=NTE1NzhmZDVjMWMzZTYzNmMzMmM5MTQwZTEyZGQ1ZjQ5MjY0MzI5ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Kenny Chesney** \- [Hemingway’s Whiskey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxOZwEU-z9cA&t=Zjc5ZGFlZTM3NzM5Mjg3ZTkxZDUzOTQ0NTIxNWQ4ODc0NzE1ODUyNiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKenny-chesney-hemingways-whiskey-lyrics&t=MTJlZTQyM2Y2NjRmZjlkYjc3YzNiZjIwNmJiMjI0NTNhZmNmMDMyZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **the kooks** \- [seaside](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7_RZLAxsa8Q%3Ft%3D101&t=ZGI1ZWY2ZmY3OThjMzVmMjM2MzdiMmU5NzM4YThjOTY3MDlmODU4NywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-kooks-seaside-lyrics&t=OTMzOTU0NWQwZmY1MDU3Y2M2YTAyYTVkYjdhNDIyNTc4MDdlMjUxMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Leonard Cohen** \- [Dance Me to the End of Love ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzaIouQ-I07s&t=YTY0MTg2NzBhYmM1MWE4YThhNTc4Y2I1OTUwNDE1ZjZlMDMzZGNmNCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLeonard-cohen-dance-me-to-the-end-of-love-lyrics&t=NjdmZGFlNDIwYWVmYjg3OGYyZGFkNmM5MWMwNjUzMDMyYzE2ZDY5MywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Lucero** \- [Bottom of the Sea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZDm-34qjKG0&t=ZDE5YjM4YzcxNjEyNTc0MzgwMGI4ZGQ2Nzk3ODljMzNkNGZhMDE4MywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLucero-bottom-of-the-sea-lyrics&t=NGEzNWNhZWFlMTAzYTc2M2Y2YTRlZjlhZWY4YmMwNGYxMmRkZDk3ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Lumineers** -[ dead sea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlUaExjMc3IY&t=OTU4MzFhOGJhODZmYWU2NTQwMGE3YTYzZjNjODdlZTNhNTI5YzJkOCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-lumineers-dead-sea-lyrics&t=YzAzZTMxZDk4YTFkZTRiNTVjYWNjMDdlNzcyYzRhZTNjZGE0NzAxMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Magnetic Fields** \- [The Book Of Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjkjXr9SrzQE&t=YzI0ZjQzZTI5MDI1YzYxNjE0NzA4OGZkNWE0YmIxYmI0NzYzYmNlYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-magnetic-fields-the-book-of-love-lyrics&t=ZGJmNzE1NDE3NDQwNjEzMDliYWVjYmIzZGZmYTA2Zjg2MzM4YjViNCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Matt Nathanson** \- [Bottom Of The Sea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0ywpXFCFjfU&t=MmE0NTc2MDFkNDUzZjE0YzQ5ZGFlZTU1OWU5NDdiZWVlMGUxNGI5NiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMatt-nathanson-bottom-of-the-sea-lyrics&t=NzVhNWU2ODUyMGE1ZWMwNzVlMjYwZDE0N2JlYzRkZTI1NDFiY2YyZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Mississipi John Hurt** \- [Let the Mermaids Flirt with me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGjb6Vc5_VqE&t=ZTA3ZjAwOTBmZjc5NGM4NzM0ZDI4NWM3NDUzMjA0ZmE1MjllNmQ0NCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMississippi-john-hurt-let-the-mermaids-flirt-with-me-lyrics&t=NDk1YTAzMjY5NmUyMzI5NDg4NmFlYzM0ZWIwZjdhN2RlMGMyNGVkYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Nick Lowe** \- [When I Write the Book](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgOQTS0mOFe8&t=OTRiNjhlYmVlZDQ4ZWZhNWM1ODdjYzA5YzgwMWZmMDEyYjQ4NWM4MSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNick-lowe-when-i-write-the-book-lyrics&t=MDNhNWYyMzgwOWQ0NDM3Y2NiNDkwY2VkMmZlZTU1NjA1MmE0OTVjMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Otis Redding** \- [(Sittin’ on) The Dock of the Bay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwyPKRcBTsFQ&t=MzVmOWUxOWI5MjA2ZDgwNjdlNmFlMTVlZDEwMTk3MTNjYTFmOTQ5MywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOtis-redding-sittin-on-the-dock-of-the-bay-lyrics&t=MzgxNjk1YTY0NTYzZjcxNzE1YmRlYWI1YzgzMTdjNzhmODU1Yzk4YSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Owl City** -[ If My Heart Was A House ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4z5jT4Twsm8%3Ft%3D29&t=MTBkMDNiZjYxYjYxMDc5YTdiMGQ0MzJmMDVmY2JmZTZkNWM3OGM3YSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FOwl-city-if-my-heart-was-a-house-lyrics&t=NDZmNjJjN2YxMDgwYWI3N2E1OWY4MWIwMjVkZmM0NTZkZGZkMjcyNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Paul Simon** \- [Rewrite ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DV8f0qsw25Dk&t=NDI2NmNjZjcwZjYxMTkyODA3NTcwMmQ3NjYzYzQwZjdhMGI5YjFjNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FPaul-simon-rewrite-lyrics&t=NTM4YjRjNmNlNmIzYWIwMWJjMTk3NmE0MjE4ZGEwZTUyYTc4YWY2NSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Regina Spektor** \- [Eet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3PbBN0GMkVw&t=NmY4MmE2YWQyOThiZTZkYmI0YzQ5MjM1MmU1ZDNhYjk3MzIwMmNjMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRegina-spektor-eet-lyrics&t=Mzc5ZmUxMTFiZGVjMWQyNzQyZjQzMGY1ZmJhYzY3ZmNhOGYxNzNiYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Stan Rogers** \- [Lock-Keeper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fq0d4cTIPdOo%3Ft%3D19&t=YWJjOTcyYmEyMzA2MWEwNDgwZWRmY2FlMjg3MDM5NDllYjNmNmRhZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FStan-rogers-lock-keeper-lyrics&t=NTQwZWFiYjlkMTRjYzUwMWFhNzJlNjM4ZTE2ZDMyYWRkMTFmZTc5OCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Susan Christie** \- [Rainy Day](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D68hL87sJ74E&t=ZTc4YjZjZThlNjU1MTA1NWY1ODEzNTI4MzA5MWVhOTdmODJmZTEyMSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) (70) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSusan-christie-rainy-day-lyrics&t=NGQ4ODExMjEyYjc3MGYwNjRmMzA1Yjc5NzFmODE4NmY2NmFlNGY0MCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Switchfoot** \- [Saltwater Hear](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fm1e5kLDAGmg%3Ft%3D138&t=MWJjM2UxYjZmNDlhNTNlYjc4M2IzM2UyNWE3ZjE3MWY2M2YyOTdjNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)t ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSwitchfoot-saltwater-heart-lyrics&t=NDJjMWIyN2Y3Mzk5OGY3N2I0MDk0NWY3YzM3NDJkMDEyOGFmYmU3MywzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Tarkio** \- [My Mother Was A Chinese Trapese Artist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaRf3b_GyGjs&t=ODI4MjIwM2Q0NmMyODlhMjg5ZTI4ZDY2MDA3OTY5ZjcwZjlmOWE2ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) (Decemberists cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-decemberists-my-mother-was-a-chinese-trapese-artist-lyrics&t=YzQyZmJlNGQ2N2MxYWEyMmE5M2FlZjc0OWQzZTEwMjQzYWJlNjU5MSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Tired Pony** \- [Dead American Writers](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FzxaGJNihf28%3Ft%3D39&t=NjM3ZjdiM2RjZGU2ZDg1ODIyZDE0YmQzMDExM2JkOTBkZWQ3ZTZlMCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTired-pony-dead-american-writers-lyrics&t=YWY0MDFjMDc4Y2EzZDZlZTBlYjAyYTYxYTQzYjI3Nzc0N2E2MWQ0MCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Tom T. Hall** \- [The Songwriter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_8d1t8H9EWc&t=M2IyZjZhZWNhNGJhODVhYzQxNWQ1NWY4YzUwODBiOWVkODk5ODM3YSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Ftomthall%2Fsongwriter.html&t=MzllYjFjZTA0ODE1MjEyZTEyYzFlYTUzOWUwNzM1ZjAxMzBjMzMzZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Van Morrison** \- [song writer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DF1dAREREa9g&t=ZmNkMjdiZjNmNGVmNTU4OWUxZTk3Y2YxODAwODg5ZjI5NDNiZDViOCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azlyrics.com%2Flyrics%2Fvanmorrison%2Fsongwriter.html&t=ZGQzNjhlZDZlNWUwYjRkZTQzZGFhMGM1ODZlMWE5N2I0MzA2MTJmZCwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Vocal Few** \- [To the Ocean](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fq9wy74ia8YQ%3Ft%3D82&t=NTVhOWU5MTg3MTFiOGE5OTgzYjcwYzFiMTA4NTVlMzJhZTJkNTgwZiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVocal-few-to-the-ocean-lyrics&t=ZWU3YjVkMWZiZjYyNzQ1MDI2MTg2MmExNDE0ODVlOTFlYTJjYWU5ZSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Willie Nelson** \- [The Songwriters ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCci1iBplMgA&t=ZWI0OGUwOGYxNjU5NjkzNTQwYzY0MjBlZGE4MTU3M2I4NjEzNjg3YiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FWillie-nelson-the-songwriters-lyrics&t=Njc0Yjg5MjVlMGY4MzAxNzBmMmJjZmViYzc3ODU3ZTU3MzMzZGQyYiwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))  
 **Woodford Way** \- [Pearl Of The Ocean Curse Of The Sea](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlpZDg_3kjiE&t=ZmNhYmFhYzhiNDk3ZGFkMGE0YzBiMWU0ZWNhOTMxOTY5YzA5ZWE4NSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Ziggy alberts** \- [simple things (the ocean song)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F5qM4esokbck%3Ft%3D79&t=ZTViNDhmNGM1ODZiNmM4OTdkYzRkY2QwOTE0OTQzMTA0N2Q4OWIwNSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FZiggy-alberts-simple-things-the-ocean-song-lyrics&t=Y2UxMzJiOGM5NzE4OWRiM2FlODliYThhNGM4NGE5ZDVmMzY1YzQ4NSwzN2JjZFhBdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611021132162842624%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0))


	2. Side B - instrumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. rub honey into the night’s back.  
> 2\. make sure the moon is fed.  
> 3\. bathe the ocean.  
> 4\. warm sing the trees.  
> -tend, nayyirah waheed

[Streaming link to playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/sternshcnuppendrachen/playlist/elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam-and-a-crashing-sea-p2-instrumental) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/612112152521752576/elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-little-sunbeam-and-a)

picture credit: [x](https://heartsfemme.tumblr.com/post/174053453369/my-favourite-thing-about-buying-books-secondhand), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FTimeline_of_LGBT_history_in_the_United_Kingdom&t=ZjEzZWYxNDVjYmY4OTdiYzdhYjQ3ZGY0Mzg4NTUwMjg5YjkzNTg0MyxEUElwekM0Sw%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612112152521752576%2Felliot-fanmix-a-gentle-little-sunbeam-and-a&m=0), [x](https://twohandedengine.tumblr.com/post/51343456269), [x](https://womeninarthistory.tumblr.com/post/72280461482/the-infamous-pond-maximilian-liebenwein)

Tracklist

**Anton Karas** \- [der dritte man](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2oEsWi88Qv0&t=MGNlZDBkZmI2ODI5ZDEzNDY5ZDM2NWU5ZTEwYjVlNTkzMDkwMTA0NCxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Cal Scott & Kevin Burke** \- [The Lighthousekeeper’s Waltz](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkJ7NvkiSHwE&t=NmQwOWZkYjY2Yzg1MGNjYzQxOWFhMDFiYzI4NWZmODJkNDg5YWRjNyxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Caravelli** \- [Love story - theme](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUDJMMwBEXlY&t=NGE4ZjJjM2JkM2Q1NmNlNzI1NWJjNTlhZjc5YzkzNGI0NDQzZWU1NixOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Dave Brubeck** \- [take five](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvmDDOFXSgAs&t=ZmVjYmQ5ZjY2MmY3Y2Q4ZDc3ZGFmOTVjYzQ1YzRkNmYzZTY5NmMzMCxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **The Doubleclicks** \- [History Has Its Eyes On You (Hamilton cello cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fms2sC12u6CE&t=NDlmMzg5ODkyNjlhNjkxMTJkODhiMjI0ODM3NWU2NTQ0ZjFhYjk0NyxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Eminence Symphony Orchestra** \- [Howl’s Moving Castle - Sophie’s Tomorrow](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fhbt2VXv_h3I&t=NzBiZDhhMWI2ZDVjOTgxNDdlMTlkNmQzYjY0Mjk4NmRhNWIxMWZmYyxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Felix Arndt** \- [Desecration Rag Humoresque](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvV0n_f6lNNY&t=MTgxZThlNzk3ZGVlMmZjZDZkMDEwZTM0MjM1MDEyZDRhODZjZTRjOSxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Franz Schubert** – [Ave Maria](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQ6zPfTlqvnc&t=MmIwY2UyZDQ3MTlmMDJiNzJmNTNlY2RkNWEwOTZhZjU2NzA3YWJlMyxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Leroy Anderson** \- [the typewriter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DakwfqjtBn7Y&t=MGVhZTMxYTU3YzVkMDhlMjE4MTM1Mjg2Mzg1MzQxYjc1NWUyZmUwOSxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Ludovico Einaudi** \- [Una Mattina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj1Ck42-_btY&t=NjcwYjM4NGU0ZjQ2YWEwNmIzMDNmOTgzZjFmYjFmNGZjODgyZjkyNixOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Peter Reno** \- [Concertina Man](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FgBROfK1Udv4&t=YzNiMGZkNGVhMGM4YzljZmNjZjFjMTg1NzE3OGFhZWUyOWU2MDIyMyxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Richard Clayderman** -[ ballade pour adeline](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgfsgXJQ0ebU&t=ZDM1M2ZhNWZmZTA2ZWY5OTQwMWUwMGY0MWIxMzQ5ZDRkYTdjNjgzOCxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Walter Klien** \- Robert Schumann - [Childhood Scenes , Op. 15: I. Of Foreign Lands and Peoples](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNApq0b84Plo&t=ZjNlMTIxMGExNzc1Mjk4ZGM5MmU4NTkwYzQxZGQwMTdkM2MwZjY2ZixOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)  
 **Vivaldi** – [summer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKY1p-FmjT1M&t=OTE0Y2Y3ZGEyYTU1YmFiY2NlMGZhNDhiNGRmYTJjMjVhODNjMzcwZSxOUEZXdVNSRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F612111520610058240%2Ftracklist-for-elliot-fanmix-a-gentle-sunbeam&m=0)


End file.
